


BAE BAE

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bae, Brothers, Epic Bromance, Family, Gen, Hyungs, Love, T.O.P - Freeform, dongsaengs, friends - Freeform, gdyb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one where GD wants his bae.





	

GD walked into the green room to see seungri getting his make-up fixed, daesung waiting for his turn and T.O.P fixing his attire. Taeyang was nowhere to be found. "Where is youngbae?" He asked out aloud.  "Performing!" Daesung said. "why?"T.O.P asked. "oh! right! nothing jus..." GD answered. 'He hadn't got to wish taeyang luck! It was kinda their thing! taeyang didn't come to look for him!' GD frowned as he thought. 

"You are called sir!" A crew member announced. GD proceeded out, to take their positions, sullen. T.O.P and seungri followed. "what's up with hyung??" Seungri asked. T.O.P chuckled,"He just wants his bae" He said. Daesung joined them "Didn't you see the way hyung cried as he spoke about youngbae hyung, at the interview today!?" He asked. Seungri nodded and responded "That was something!". "They would probably go to serve army together huh??" Daesung said.  T.O.P went on, "They have known each other the longest. They are closer than brothers. I sometimes feel, they have passed the point where the complete each other's....". "Sandwiches!!??" Seungri said. They broke out laughing!! "yah! Seunghyun!" T.O.P flicked seungri, who continued to laugh.  "Trust you to ruin such a wonderful monologue!" Daesung said.

They looked across, at GD who was singing along with taeyang. GD walked over when he noticed the stare, "Waddup y'all?" he asked. Seungri was just about to say something when they heard the fans roar outside and the elevator function. It landed with a thud. Taeyang ducked out and moved to grab a towel, grinning at his fellow members. GD ran over to taeyang and engulfed him in a tight hug, yelling"Youngbae! youngbae!!". The rest of the boys followed, yelling and jumping. 

The boys pulled out when their manager announced that they were on in 10. GD pulled Taeyang for a hug, one last time. Seungri and daesung went to their positions, adjusting their outfits while nudging each other playfully. T.O.P smiled as he watched his dongsaengs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my ultimate bromance goals!!  
> For kpop legends, BIG BANG!  
> For T.O.P! 
> 
> feel free to comment!
> 
> Myannah,kamao,saranghe!


End file.
